


Only You Can Define You.

by Pandamilo



Series: Yuri!!! On Runway Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age changes, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crushes, Extra Viktor, F/F, Flirting, Gender Role Subversion, M/M, non-binary characters, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Day 6: Gender Role SubversionLife is a brilliant intertwining of people, places, colour, passion, pain and lessons. Why let something like the concept of gender hold you back from being whatever it is you want to be?Sara and Michele, twins, born originally in Italy and currently residing in America have spent their lives walking the line between male and female, between masculine and feminine.





	Only You Can Define You.

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTICE!*  
> This piece of fiction will use “per” as a pronoun for the twins since they are non-binary. I wanted to use this for a few reasons. One is actually because it is taken from the novel “Woman on the Edge of Time” [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/772888.Woman_on_the_Edge_of_Time] by Marge Piercy and “per” stands for person (taking away the need for she/her, he/him in any circumstances) - although for the other characters, they will continue to use she/he pronouns in contrast to the twins. Secondly, it was tripping me up while I was writing and using “they” simply because it was in reference to two people as well as them individually. I also wanted to use this pronoun because it does distress me at times that we do not have gender-neutral pronouns in the English language (I wouldn’t call myself an expert or say that I have extensive knowledge on this subject as I myself go by either she or they). However, I wanted to write this as a piece that isn’t just gender role subversion but almost a “dismissal” of gender for honestly, it’s really an arbitrary line we have drawn in the sand - my exception to this is when it comes to health as there are medical things that you are more susceptible dependent on your sex, but I digress. I hope you enjoy my non-binary twins and some sassy Viktor and Chris because I love them XD
> 
> This is my last day of the Runway week day and this was actually the first story I wrote for it XD I really hope you like it <3

 

_ _

* * *

 

_ Gender or sex does not define you. _

_ Only you can define you. _

_ Life is a brilliant intertwining of people, places, colour, passion, pain and lessons. Why let something like the concept of gender hold you back from being whatever it is you want to be? _

_ Sara and Michele, twins, born originally in Italy and currently residing in America have spent their lives walking the line between male and female, between masculine and feminine. _

_ When they were younger, they cut their hair the same, moved the same, spoke the same. _

_ No difference. _

_ They simply were. _

_ As they grew older, Sara grew per hair long. Michele kept pers short. However, the differences between the two remained minimal. Sara would take per siblings name on occasion if the fancy took per. _

_ It was easy to see the lines blur into irrelevance when you were in their presence. _

_ Michele was more self-conscious of the person they were, more so than per sibling. More comfortable in non-specific clothes, loose and a dusting of makeup to accent the violet of per eyes, per slight build and muscles. If you had never met them before, besides their hair, you would struggle to tell who was who... _

“Do I really have to wear this? I don’t mind skirts, but this seems…” Michele’s voice cut off in a hesitated sigh, hands running over the silky black material.

“It’s beautiful,” Sara’s voice came from behind per, hair pulled into a high messy ponytail on top of per head and the binding around per chest slightly coming undone. “You are better at this than me,” per sighed, gesturing to the fabric wrapped around per chest.

“Well yes, because you always make me do it.” Michele rolled per eyes and snatched the end of the fabric from Sara’s hand. Tugging and tucking the fabric around per back, Michele fidgetted, still self-conscious.

“I think it’s great; I love JBell designs. The fabric isn’t constricting, we could switch, and it would still work.” Sara reached for per button down and suit jacket. They were modelling for the  _ Clothing for People _ campaign for the JBell designers, the married couple who had blown the world away blurring the lines between masculine and feminine (or as they liked to call it, throwing it out the f*cking window and getting down to the people within). The couple had explicitly asked for the twins be a part of their project and sent them to meet with Viktor and Chris - the Extra (with a capital E) photographer duo that shot for almost all the major magazine and advertising companies.

“ _ You two done in there yet? _ ” Chris’ voice broke the silence that had settled over the twins while Sara straightens per suit jacket.

“ _ Don’t be rude Christophe, they need a chance to put their best face forward, that takes time, you wouldn’t understand. _ ” Viktor’s voice came filtering through the door, evidently directed at his fellow photographer - who as far as anyone was concerned was an on-point dresser; however, his outfit choices were much less  _ extreme _ than his counterpart.

“ _ Oh henny, I just don’t have to spend time with makeup covering my hideous face since I’m beautiful inside and out _ .”

The sound of horror and a slap sounded through the door before Michele pulled it open, revealing Viktor with his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and the smirk on Chris’ face, even as red bloomed on his left cheek.

“Oh, you look A-mazing!” Viktor’s eyes trained to Michele and then Sara standing behind per. Completely forgetting the argument he had been involved in 0.5 seconds earlier.

“That idiot may be an obnoxious moron but fuck he can design clothes - you both look fantastic.” Chris nodded, eyes tracking over the two of them hungrily.

“Let’s just get on with this,” Michele grumbled, hiding Sara behind per.

“Oh hun, don’t worry about per, you should be more worried about yourself - you are much more my type.” Viktor smirked, looking Michele up and down, long hair slipping in front of half his face as his eyes tracked to Michele’s exposed feet. “Shoes… SHOES!” Viktor yelled, snapping his fingers as an assistant appeared to apparate into existence at his side.

“Yes, Vitya? What do you need? Is everything okay? Do you need a new lens, coffee perhaps? What about a light change-”

“Minami. Calm self. Does it presently look like we are shooting?” Viktor raised an eyebrow at the excitable intern they had recently taken on that would continue to talk until someone stopped him.

“No, sorry, Vitya. What did you mean by sho--... oh, didn’t they put shoes in the dressing room?” Minami looked down at the bare feet of their two models.

“No, Min, there should be some in the prep room we used yesterday, can you get some, please. Thank youuu.” Chris smiled broadly at the little man as he nodded and ran off.

“Stop hitting on the intern, Chris.”

“Ohh pish, it’s harmless flirting, and I checked he is only a year younger than me it’s fiiiiine.”

Michele turned to Sara with wide eyes, desperately wishing to be away from what could only be described as old-married-couple banter.

“Alright, besides the shoe issue, I think you both look mwah!” Vitya made kiss lips while he spoke, blatantly checking out both the twins - the two photographers were honestly as bad as one another.

Minami appeared while the four of them were discussing the placing of a lamp that was going to be in the shoot.

“You didn’t need to bring the entire box, henny. Here let me.” Chris extends his arms and snatches the overflowing crate of shoes from the smaller man.

“I would suggest you both choose flattish shoes but honestly the decision is yours, they didn’t give us any stipulations for your footwear - I just know you ain’t going shoeless in my shoot if you aren’t running barefoot through a forest in slow-mo,” Vitya stated, completely serious as he gestures for the twins to take their pick.

The entire box was designer shoes, all from this season's best lines - the temptation to ask to take a few pairs home was overwhelming. But in the end, the twins both chose simple flats that wouldn’t detract from either of their outfits.

“Good choice, you two. Now, Sara, go sit your fine self on the couch, however you are comfortable and Michele, please go pose around per for me - show off those fierce eyes for me.” Chris beamed, waving his head as he was already looking through his camera’s lens.

The two photographers tended to concentrate on different photos - Vitya was the full picture kind of person, whereas Chris countered him completely with specific close-ups that highlighted details.

Minami, the bubbly intern, seemed to be in a thousand places at once - swirling around the twins, adjusting lighting, props, colours, hair and hands and feet constantly in motion.

“Alright! Now, go change, and we will do exactly this again-”

“They are doing more?!” Minami beamed into position next to Chris, eyes wide in excitement, hands fidgeting, ready for whatever he had to do.

“It’s a JBell line, of course, they have a change, it’ll be exactly this layout, but they will change their clothes.” Viktor waved his hand in dismissal as he was rapidly flicking through pictures and marking the ones he wanted to propose to the models and subsequently JBell.

Michele took Sara’s hand as they went off to change - Michele having to adjust Sara’s binding, again. “If you didn’t fidget so much it wouldn’t come undone now, would it?” Michele huffed, flicking an annoying flop of hair out of per face.

“That couch is seriously the most uncomfortable thing I have sat on. Like the clothes are comfortable and so is this - I don’t know what you were complaining about, it’s lovely, but seriously, that couch. My arse hurts.” Sara huffed, stretching per back and hearing it crack.

“I think this is the most comfortable suit I have ever worn.” Michele murmured absentmindedly running per hands over the jacket’s sleeves.

“I know right, it’s seriously amazing.”

“ _ Are you two ready, Chris asked me to ask you and see if you wanted coffee, or tea, maybe some soft drink-” _

“We’re good, Minami. Thank you.” Michele snapped a little, rolling per eyes at Sara who had to stifle a laugh.

They emerged together a second later, and Minami startled as the door was thrown open.

“Wow. I thought - I didn’t realise you were changing with each other, that’s so awesome. I love that skirt. JBell’s designs are always so beautiful but I never know what to get, I have a weird shaped body, and I never know what to wear--” Minami’s eyes dashed all over the two of them standing together, hand raising ready to touch Sara’s skirt when Michele stepped in front of the outstretched hand.

“Weren’t you going to get something for, Chris?” Sara smirked, leaning per head out from behind Michele.

“Oh shit!” Minami disappeared in an instant.

“That is like, too much energy in one human being.” Michele sighed before snatching Sara’s hand again to head back on set.

“See this is why their clothes are just so good, you both look amazing this way and switched. It’s a perfect advertisement for the line.”

“Chris, I need that skirt and the suit jacket. I want to wear them to the gala next week.” Viktor announced loudly halfway through the shoot, startling the twins out of the silence that had been bearing down on all of them besides the clicks of the cameras.

“Vitya, why do you always read my mind? Although, have you seen the black dress they are releasing in the line?” Chris laughed when Viktor’s head whipped up from behind the camera, eyes wide in excitement.

“My Yuuri loves a little black dress.” Viktor nodded excitedly at the twins.

“But he looks so sexy in a suit, Vitya. Imagine him in that suit.” Chris shamelessly appeared to be drooling over Viktor’s husband - another model the twins were good friends with - he was quite attractive as far as both of them were concerned.

“I’ll buy him both. Bella will hook me up - remind me to call her after the shoot.”

“You know Bella from JBell?” Sara sat up on the couch, clearly uncomfortable.

“Of course! My Yuuri is one of their usual models, but Yuuri is currently in Japan visiting family. We are uncles now - I am missing out on new baby smell for this shoot.”

“Don’t be mean, Vitya. It’s not their fault JJ wanted the twins for this shoot and let Yuuri go and not you.”

Vitya pouted but apologised if he had come off as rude.

After the shoot finished, Viktor and Chris allowed the twins to choose some of their favourites from both sessions to be sent off to JJ and Isabella to approve for the campaign.

“Can I ask you, you might not even know, but why did they want us for this instead of Yuuri if he’s their usual model?” Michele questioned, now in his usual casual clothes of comfort - Sara mimicking per outfit in different colours.

“Oh, henny, it’s because you’re both beautiful and you’re the people that switch your roles so well, you’re the perfect couple for this campaign. I mean, you want both those outfit’s right? I know I do. This line is going to be so good.”

“First stop here, next stop everywhere.” Vitya beamed, pulling up a collection he had thrown together in an instant that included the twins favourite images from both sessions.

“Would you like to meet them? Vitya and I are on our way to the company now to have dinner with Jean and Bella and discuss the shoot. They asked us to extend the invitation to the two of you.”

“Meet the couple that’s taking over the fashion world and changing the lines drawn between men’s and women’s fashion?” Sara questioned, already taking Chris’ offered elbow. “Don’t pout like that Mickey; your mouth will stay like that and Emil won’t wanna kiss you.”

“Emil?!” Viktor blurted, wrapping his arm around Michele’s rigid shoulders. “Tell me about this human and I’ll tell you all about My Yuuri!”

“I actually know--”

“So Yuuri's a model, and he is so…”

Chris and Sara walked a little ahead of babbling Viktor and disgruntled looking Michele. “You are free to have your way with Mila - we’ll distract Mickey for you.” Chris winked - well aware of the terribly-kept-secret-crush Sara was sporting for JBell’s primary assistant, Mila.

“You know I actually love you, right?” Sara beamed up at Chris and gripped his arm tighter in replace of a real hug.

“Oh I know, henny. Everybody does.”

* * *

 

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always really appreciated.


End file.
